Sadie Hawkins Week
by OzzyTheNinja
Summary: A lot can happen in a week, maybe you can even fall in love. Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans have been best friends since they met on their first day at McKinley High. As they deal with break ups, self esteem issues and past traumatic events, Blaine and Sam grow closer and start developing feelings more than friendship. BLAM!
1. Monday

Monday afternoon

"You know I don't want to go," Blaine said as he shut his locker. "And besides, why on earth would they have this dance on a Monday?"

"Come on, Blaine!" Sam whined.

"No girls have asked me," he sputtered. This wasn't true, of course, but he was just grasping at straws to get Sam to leave him alone.

"Who cares? A dance is still a dance and they're fun." Sam started doing his famous white chocolate belly rolls. Normally Blaine would've laughed, but he was so tired of everyone in glee club giving him a hard time about this stupid dance.

"Dammit, Sam, I said no!" he replied angrily. Sam stopped walking and grabbed his shoulder to pull him back.

"Wait, I'm sorry!" More quietly he added, "if you're, you know, afraid because of what happened at your old school, you know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

Blaine dropped his attitude. Sam was the nicest and most caring person he knew. At that moment his green eyes were so sincere that Blaine immediately felt bad for his snappy reply. It was true- a Sadie Hawkins dance did hold bad memories for him, memories he tried his hardest to keep deeply buried, but that wasn't the only reason he didn't want to go. He wasn't sure if Sam would understand.

"It's not just that…" he started.

"Well, then?" Sam asked as he opened the door to the choir room. Blaine realized they were a couple of minutes late. Not that Mr. Shue would yell at them or anything, but Blaine was still flustered. "Later," he breathed to Sam as he walked to his seat. Sam rolled his eyes and plopped in the chair next to him.

Mr. Shue was talking about how unrequited love is really hard for a teenager to deal with, and so the assignment was to sing a song that expresses rejection or longing. "Even if you don't have much experience in the love department I still want you to have fun with this, and maybe you'll even find a new song or artist that you like. That will be for the rest of the week, but today we were actually asked to go help decorate for the Sadie Hawkins dance."

Blaine had to stop himself from letting out an irritated snort. That damn dance was everywhere.

Xxxxxxx

After a very annoying decorating session in which Rachel tried to boss everyone around and Santana kept threatening to go 'all Lima Heights on her ass," Sam was relieved to catch up with Blaine, who had seemed to be avoiding him the whole time in the gym.

"Hey, pilgrim," he said in his best John Wayne impression as he draped his arm around Blaine and squeezed his shoulders.

"Hey, Sam," he said with an easy smile.

"Look, dude, I'm sorry about pushing you on this whole dance thing, but I just want to ask you one question."

Blaine stopped walking and sighed as he looked down. "Alright, what is it?"

Sam didn't like seeing him all sad and nervous… Maybe he should just drop it, for now. He changed direction.

"Can you help me get ready? Like, I don't know what to do with my hair, or even how to tie a tie if I'm being honest," Sam laughed. Blaine's face brightened with that smile that Sam loved being the cause of, because yes, he admitted, it was nice to look at. It wasn't weird to notice a friend's good features, was it? It's not like he couldn't notice that smile the first time they met. What are you supposed to look at but someone's face when they're talking?

"Of course. We'll stop by your house and grab your tux. I'll make sure Brittany won't be able to keep her hands off you."

With that Blaine started heading to the parking lot. It was only then that Sam realized he had been staring at Blaine's mouth that whole time, and he really hoped it went unnoticed.

Xxxxxx

The two boys entered Blaine's bedroom. As usual, they had the house to themselves since his parents were hardly ever there and Cooper moved to Los Angeles three years ago. Blaine used to hate this house and how lonely he felt in it, but that changed when he had met Sam a year ago.

He had transferred to Mckinley immediately after that terrible night, and Sam was new there too since his dad had just landed his job in Lima. Each of them desperate for a friend, they hung out at Blaine's house the day they met and found out that they had a lot in common, such as their love for superheroes and sci-fi, singing, and a passion for classic video games like Super Mario Bros and Donkey Kong. From then on they spent almost every weekend together, either at his or Sam's house. Sometimes they hung out on weekdays if Sam needed help with homework. The one difference, of course, was that Sam had become a hot quarterback and dated three hot cheerleaders while Blaine remained his nerdy self- bow ties and all. On top of that he was the only out kid in school. In any other school that fact alone might have torn them apart, but thankfully they had found a glee club with awesome people that gave them the confidence to stay friends, no matter what people thought.

Sam threw his tux on Blaine's dresser. "So, we have a couple hours until I have to get ready. What should we watch?" he asked excitedly.

"Hmmm… Captain America?" he asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

In reply Sam just smiled and went to the shelf of movies. Blaine noticed, again, how Sam would flip his hair out of his face when he got up, and the way his green eyes crinkled through his blonde bangs when he would smile excitedly- _Whoa, stop! Don't go any further…_ Blaine tried his hardest not to crush on his best friend- more importantly, his _straight_ best friend whom he couldn't handle losing- but Sam made it really hard not to like him. Those _lips_ for crying out loud!

Blaine shook his head a little to snap out of it before sitting on his bed with his back against the headboard and legs outstretched. Sam kicked off his shoes and joined him after putting in the movie, sitting closer than he could have. Blaine smiled to himself. Another reason it was hard not to like him: he was so open and comfortable around Blaine. He didn't mind giving him big hugs in front of everybody or putting his arm around him when he was feeling down. Just the way a friend should be. Blaine knew that many straight guys didn't even do that for each other, let alone their gay friend. That's why Sam was extraordinary.

Twenty minutes into the movie and after Sam's usual hilarious impressions and commentary, he suddenly turned to Blaine and asked, "How come you don't want to go to the dance? You can tell me," he said sincerely. Blaine sighed. Well he might as well sound like a hopelessly romantic sap and get it over with.

"Ok, well…" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the right words. "You know how… when you take someone to a dance you really like, how excited you feel to hold their hand, or the butterflies in your gut when you dance with them?" He spat out in an embarrassed rush. Sam just nodded, patiently waiting for him to continue. "Ok, I know it sounds girly and stupid, but is it wrong that I want that with someone _I_ like? To hold his hand and- and slow dance with him without people staring or- in my case- beating the crap out of me?" A moment of silence passed. Blaine was used to this, as Sam usually took some time to process things, but in his embarrassment he rambled on: "I mean, yeah, I would have a good time with Tina and everything, but going at all _does_ remind me of that night, and it just depresses me to think about the unfairness of it, I guess," he took a deep breath. "Anyway, it's silly-"

"Dude, it's not silly at all," Sam interrupted him. "I mean, it's not wrong to want that, and I want to punch the guys that hurt you and made you feel that way," he said fiercely, his bright green eyes ablaze. Caught in the fire, Blaine managed after a moment a quiet "Thanks, Sammy," as he stared straight at the TV. He was acutely aware of Sam's body so close to his and the fact that he could still feel him staring. _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it…_ He chided himself.

Xxxxx

Beyond his embarrassment, Sam could see Blaine's sadness, and he understood why. What if he was beaten up for something as simple as dancing with Brittany?

"Do you remember those assholes' names?" Sam asked. They had gotten away with it with barely a smack on the wrist. Expensive lawyers could do amazing things.

"Of course I do, but I'm not going to tell you," Blaine replied, still gazing at the screen. "You would do something stupid."

Ok, that was true, but it was just such bull crap! It was hard to sit and do nothing when someone as good and pure as Blaine was put through something like that. And for such a stupid reason, too!.

Sam could tell that although Blaine's eyes were on the TV, his mind was somewhere else. Back in time, about a year ago. A couple moments passed while they were lost in their thoughts.

"Ricky got away," Blaine said, his voice barely audible. Sam froze. Blaine had always refused to talk about that night. "He got help as soon as he could, but by the time they got there I was-" it was as if Blaine suddenly remembered he wasn't alone. He glanced at Sam and back to the TV. Was he swallowing back tears?

"Hey," Sam said gently as he put his arm around him and held him close. "It's ok," he said softly. After a sigh Blaine leaned his head heavily on Sam's shoulder. "You can talk to me about it… If you want."

Blaine took a moment before continuing:

 _Flashback_

 _Ricky and Blaine had decided to leave; they were getting too many stares, some curious, but many hateful. Danny Wilson, the stereotypical top jock, had called them fairies and made threatening hand gestures when they first arrived._

 _Ricky was a nice guy and all, but overall the night had been awkward, not at all the ridiculous teenage dream Blaine had fantasized about the night before._

 _They were walking to Ricky's car, which was out back by the two dumpsters in the student lot. Out of nowhere Blaine was shoved forward. He landed painfully on his knees and swung around to see Danny Wilson's huge form hovering over him. Two of his teammates were holding on to a struggling Ricky._

 _Blaine barely had time to register the smile of sick anticipation on Danny's face before his abdomen was met with a crushing blow from his foot. The force of it took Blaine's breath away as he fell on his stomach. He felt Danny's foot on his back, pinning him to the hard ground._

" _Come back here for a private make out session, fairies?" he kicked Blaine's side. Blaine groaned and curled his body. Through the haze of pain he heard Ricky's footsteps fading away._

" _Leave him!" Danny yelled. "One fag is enough for one night," he laughed wickedly. His friends hoisted Blaine up by his armpits and dragged him up against a dumpster. Blaine barely had the strength to hoarsely yell, "Please, stop!" before a fist crashed into the side of his face, blinding him with pain. He just wanted it to be over. He remembered wondering if they were going to kill him, and the intense fear that took over him at the prospect of how much more painful it could possibly be. Thankfully, after one more blow to his forehead he passed out, vaguely remembered the ambulance drive and the paramedic asking him to say his name, and woke up in the hospital the next day._

"I had a broken rib, and my face was pretty bruised… Huge shiner and my forehead was three times it's size."

At this point Blaine was talking in a monotonous tone and squeezing Sam's hand.

"I started my transfer to Mckinley the day after I was released from the hospital. As you know, I started boxing shortly after. I want to be prepared if there's… A next time," he finished.

"No way. I won't let there be a next time," Sam promised forcefully. Blaine started breathing harder, his hands shaking. Without thinking about it Sam pulled Blaine into his chest for a huge bear hug.

"It's ok," he whispered in Blaine's ear. His grip tightened around Sam as he tried calming down. They stayed like that until the movie was over, when Blaine stood up without even looking at him. He cleared his throat. "Well, it's 5:30. You should start getting ready," he said quietly.

Sam got up silently and gave his best friend another hug, needing him to know that he didn't have to be embarrassed at all. He felt Blaine smile into his neck.

"Thanks," he mumbled, understanding Sam's intent.

"No problem, bro," Sam smiled back.

Xxxxx

After Blaine dropped Sam and Brittany off at McKinley that evening (Sam didn't have a car and the thought of Brittany behind the wheel was scary for anybody), Blaine couldn't get rid of this feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was like butterflies, but more intense, almost painful. Perhaps it was loneliness, or longing, or both. For the rest of the night Blaine scolded himself for feeling that way. _Sam was just being a good friend. Stop this, or it will only be worse for you in the end,_ he thought. It worked while he was conscious, but once he was asleep he couldn't control the dreams of holding Sam close, and when he woke up he could have sworn that the smells of Sam's hair and aftershave were still burning in his nostrils, as if carried into life from the dream.


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday Morning

As he walked into school that morning, Blaine could feel the atmosphere of 'the day after': some couples were all over each other, while others looked heartbroken due to dramatic school dance break ups. Blaine was honestly glad he had missed all that drama.

As usual, his first two classes dragged by, but Blaine diligently listened to the lectures and took his notes. Finally it was Spanish class- the only class he had with Sam _and_ Mr. Shue taught it, so they never got in that much trouble for talking. He took his usual seat next to his best friend.

"Hey, dude," Sam said. He sounded a little down and was doodling absentmindedly on his notebook.

"Hi, how was the dance?" Blaine asked. Sam sighed and looked up from his drawing.

"Brittany broke up with me."

"Aaw, I'm sorry," Blaine said with genuine sympathy. Seeing Sam without all of his smiles and hyper energy really bothered him.

"Yeah, she went back to Santana," he said glumly. "I guess I was expecting it, kinda. I mean, whatever, I'm used to it."

Blaine opened his mouth to respond when Mr. Shue called the class to attention. Blaine lightly patted Sam's shoulder, trying to comfort him without words, and Sam gave him a small smile to show he appreciated it before looking at Mr. Shue.

Lunch

"Is that all you're eating?" Blaine asked incredulously, staring at the three pieces of celery and almonds as if they personally offended him.

"What? It's healthy! I had pizza last night. I have to make up for it," Sam said.

"And by 'I had pizza' you mean you had, what, one slice?" Blaine asked sarcastically.

"And a breadstick-" _eye roll from Blaine_ "- and a soda!" Sam finished with emphasis.

"Sam, that doesn't mean you can't eat a full meal today," Blaine argued. He knew it probably wasn't the right day to harp on Sam about this, but he hated how the guy would torture himself over eating so much as a french fry. "And if you didn't notice, your abs look exactly the same today as they did yesterday."

Sam shook his head. "I have to be careful, man. If I indulged last night and eat big meals today… I mean, it's a slippery slope, ok? Fall off the wagon and before you know it, bam!" he gestured an explosion with his hands. "I've gained ten pounds. Fact!" he victoriously took a bite of celery.

"Wow," was all Blaine managed to say as he tried to figure out Sam's logic, which was obviously not logical at all. Sam shook his head with a disappointed look that suggested it was a tragedy that Blaine didn't understand this. He suddenly got up, combed his hair back (yes, Blaine _always_ noticed this), and swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Come on, I still need your help studying for this stupid English quiz," he said. Blaine chugged his Orange juice and followed Sam to the library. They settled in and he grabbed Sam's study guide from his folder.

"Ok, first: Define and give examples of an independent clause and a dependent clause."

"Dependent clause," Sam mumbled and shut his eyes for a few moments, brow furrowed in concentration. He let out a frustrated breath. "I don't know. I'm trying to remember my notes but the words are so similar and I'm getting the letters and definitions mixed up in my head."

"That's ok. That's why I'm here," Blaine reassured him. He leaned in closer to write on Sam's paper; he could smell his aftershave. "So, a dependent clause, here's an example," he started writing. "'If I go to the grocery store.' That's dependent because it's not a complete sentence, and it _depends_ on another clause for it to be finished," Blaine explained. He looked up to Sam shaking his head.

"It's no use," he sighed. "I'm not going to remember it."

"Well, let's test that theory," Blaine covered his writing with his arm. "What's a dependent clause?"

"A part of sentence that's,,,"

"Keep going," Blaine encouraged. Sam scoffed.

"You know, maybe I keep getting dumped because after a while they realize they're dating an idiot!"

"Sam, that's not true!" Blaine exclaimed. That was nowhere near the words Blaine would use to describe him.

"Oh, it's not?" Sam lowered his voice, remembering he was in a library. "Dude, it's like I'm the convenient choice to date while they figure out who they _really_ want to be with. I'm only there to keep their status up while they're between guys, or girls, apparently!"

"That's not your fault if they didn't realize what an awesome guy they had-" Blaine interjected, but Sam kept going as if he didn't hear him.

"Like, I'm an empty, hot quarterback vessel, which means my head Is empty too and after a while they realize that-"

"Sam, stop, this is ridiculous!" How could he feel that way? "You're way more than just a hot quarterback. Trust me. I'm your best friend and would never lie to you," he said matter-of-factly.

"I'm glad you think so," Sam mumbled.

"Minus those three idiots, there's a whole glee club that _knows_ so, silly," he laughed, earning him that cute embarrassed half smile that made Blaine's heart do a somersault.

Sam slowly placed his hand on top of Blaine's and gave it the tiniest of strokes with his thumb before quietly whispering "Thanks" and taking it away.

"Of course," Blaine said quietly. They looked at each other for a brief moment in which Blaine was sure everyone in the library could hear his heartbeat, before Sam looked away and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go and get there early, get this thing over with. Thanks for helping… Well, trying to anyway," he laughed without humor, and with that he swung his backpack on and walked away, leaving Blaine frozen and speechless. His hand was tingling and his heart was aching for his friend because he was having such a crappy day and Blaine felt like there was nothing he could do to help. That was unfair considering how much Sam had helped him just the night before.

Xxxxxx

Blaine's hand was soft and warm, and _tiny,_ and his eyes were big. That's what Sam was thinking as he made his way to class. He also thought about how awesome of a friend Blaine was: he was constantly helping Sam with schoolwork, and he never lost patience when Sam didn't know even the simplest of answers. How many other friends would sit down and help him sound out words and explain things the way Blaine did? That brought a smile to Sam's face as he sat at his desk, subconsciously rubbing his hand where it had met Blaine's skin.

Glee Club

When the boys walked into the choir room after school, Sam had fully intended to avoid looking anywhere near the corner where Brittany sat, but since everyone was crowding around her and Santana, saying things like "You're such a cute couple!" and "It's about time," it was hard not to look. They were cuddling happily with huge smiles on their faces. Funny how they had both dated Sam before they figured out they loved each other. Was Sam that bad that all the girls he dated felt the need to run to somebody else? He caught Brittany's eye and she gave him an apologetic smile. He quickly looked away and sat down. Blaine gave him a reassuring squeeze on his thigh.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered, quite untruthfully. Wait, why did all of his nerve endings light on fire when Blaine did that? That kind of thing wasn't new for them, just like earlier when he brushed Blaine's hand and it sent him into a weird frenzy. It's a good thing Mr. Shue started talking then because Sam was starting to get confused, something that happened easily, he'd admit.

"Alright guys! Let's get to it. Who has a song about the woes of love they would like to sing?"

Rachel's hand flew up. "Mr. Shuester, I feel it's only appropriate that I go first, you know, to set the standards for our less experienced glee clubbers."

"Um, alright Rachel, go for it," Mr. Shue sat down, ignoring Rachel's arrogant attitude. Sam groaned internally. Love and relationships, the last thing he wanted to think about today. He tuned out Rachel's song, and got more irritated when Brittany and Santana sang a duet next. Everyone basically 'Aaaaaawed' like they were newborn puppies when they were done.

"Nice!" Mr. Shue clapped. "I could really understand your story with that performance! Ok, anyone else ready to perform?"

Sam sat through performances from Finn and Joe, with a final duet from Tina and Mike. This was the worst time Sam had ever had in glee club.

"Anyone else ready to go today? No? Alright, let's spend the rest of the time today brainstorming ideas for sectionals. The theme for this year is 'hope,' so pair up, make a list and we'll put them on the board."

Chatter filled the room as Blaine turned to him.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"You're asking the wrong person for smart ideas, don't you think?" Sam asked bitterly.

Blaine shook his head with a sad smile. "I hate when you talk about yourself like that. Besides, this is glee club and we all know you're a musical genius."

"Well, I wouldn't say genius," Sam joked, faking modesty. "Anyway, songs about hope…"

"I think I have one," Blaine said excitedly as he whipped out a pen and paper. "'Ooh Child' by The Five Stairsteps" he wrote confidently, looking to Sam for approval.

"That's a really good one," Sam said, and Blaine's face lit up like a Christmas tree, as if his opinion was of the utmost importance. Sam's stomach felt like it was flipping over, so he looked away and said the first hopeful song that came to his mind to distract himself. "How about 'Hold On' by Good Charlotte?" he suggested.

"I've never heard it actually- not my usual genre, but I'm sure it's awesome," he smiled as he scribbled it down. "I should come to your house and we can try these out. Also, I might need help with this week's assignment," he paused. "I've never even had a boyfriend before or anything close… How am I supposed to know what love even feels like?"

"Wait, what?" Sam asked, shocked. "You've never had a boyfriend?"

"No," Blaine said, looking around nervously to see if anyone heard him.

Lowering his voice Sam prodded, "Like, not even a date?"

"Not unless you count that night with Ricky, which I obviously don't. You don't have to make me feel so bad about it," he crossed his arms like a child who had just gotten reprimanded. "Ok, I'll admit it. I'm sixteen and I've never even kissed anyone, so go ahead and laugh…" he trailed off.

"No that's not what I meant!" Sam corrected quickly. He didn't mean to hurt his feelings at all. "I was just surprised is all. I mean, you're not bad looking, for a dude," he explained. "Actually, you're pretty good looking!"

Blaine's face turned a dark magenta and Sam tried hard not to laugh. "Um, thanks Sammy," Blaine finally managed to choke out.

"You're welcome!" Sam said brightly. He liked making people feel good, probably because he knew how much it sucked to feel bad about yourself.

"Alright guys let's see these lists!" Mr. Shue called. Blaine turned his attention to the front of the room, seeming grateful to have something else to focus on. Sam grinned. He was adorable when he was blushing.

"This looks great!" Mr. Shue exclaimed as he wrote the last of the songs on the board. "We'll try these out next week, but for now keep working on your unrequited love song. Until tomorrow!" he waved in dismissal.

"So you wanted to come over?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't seen your family in a while. I miss them!" Blaine said with a warm smile.

"It's only been like a week and a half. Fact!" Sam countered.

"That's a while!" he protested. Sam loved that Blaine got along with his family, especially his little brother and sister. Sam's mom also adored him, saying she loved his "1950s schoolboy charm" and that he was "so super sweet." They were about to leave when Puck and Lauren came up to them.

"Hey bros," Puck said. "Glee party at Rachel's tonight. Now she doesn't know yet, but I fully intend to bring alcohol," he winked, grabbed Lauren's hand and they departed.

"Oh boy, another glee party," Blaine sighed dramatically as they headed to the parking lot. "Those tend to get pretty crazy."

"So you don't want to go?" Sam asked.

"Oh, of course I want to go. Who would miss all that fun?" Blaine laughed.

"Awesome," Sam grinned. Glee parties. They were sure never boring.

Tuesday night

Blaine was in a good mood by the time him and Sam arrived at Rachel's house. Seeing the Evans family always lifted his spirits. Since day one they had welcomed him into their home with open arms; it was clear where Sam got his compassionate nature from. After trying out their songs and doing some homework, they had dinner with Sam's family. Sam ate a tiny serving of spaghetti (Blaine gave him a reproachful look from across the table but stayed quiet), while he himself had a full plate and some garlic toast.

"Why don't you eat as much as Blainy?" Stacey had asked her big brother as he loaded his plate. Blaine chuckled and choked on a drink of water. If he didn't want to say anything, count on Stacey to blurt it out for him. Sam pointedly ignored the question and turned away to join his parents' conversation, so he didn't see the thumbs up that Blaine flashed Stacey.

Thankfully Brittany and Santana didn't show up. Blaine wanted to cheer Sam up, and seeing them would do the exact opposite.

"Hey guys!" Finn welcomed them at the door. "Feel free to have some fun. I'm the designated driver," he winked. "Sam, man, how are you holding up?" he asked with concern.

"I'm ok," Sam assured him. "I probably won't be drinking, though. It's a lot of calories. Shut up Blaine!" he playfully punched him in the arm.

"I didn't say anything!" Blaine protested with a laugh.

"Yet! But I know what you're thinking!" Sam said.

"Fine, mind reader, I'm going to get a drink," he stated as he went to find Puck, who was, as usual, in charge of the music and handing out drinks.

"Hey Puck."

"Hola, Blainy brooo, mi amigooooo," he drawled. "What can I do you for?"

"Something with vodka," Blaine yelled over the music.

"I got you!" Puck said, dancing to 'Sexy and I Know It' while mixing Blaine's drink. "I made it strong. It's a party, after all!" he handed Blaine his cup.

"Cheers!" Blaine said. He went to go find Sam, who was doing quite the dance onstage while Quinn, Lauren, Mercedes, and Tina threw dollar bills at him. That was the thing about Sam- he didn't have to be drunk to be the life of the party.

When the song ended he joined Blaine on the couch. "Did you like the show?" he asked playfully, trying to ruffle Blaine's gelled hair.

"Of course," Blaine said as he took a drink. It _was_ strong, but it didn't taste bad. Puck knew what he was doing. He was glad to see Sam in his usual good mood for the first time that day. They sat on the couch chatting for a few minutes when they were joined by Finn, Artie, Rachel, and Mike.

"What's up y'all?" Artie said as he took a shot. "Who wants one?" he held up a bottle and a couple shot glasses. Mike and Blaine each took one, saying happily "To glee club!" as they did.

"Give me another one," Mike said. "I need something to distract me from the disgusting sounds of Finn and Rachel making out right next to us." Everyone glanced at them, sitting on top of each other in the rocking chair oblivious to their stares.

"Yeah, me too," Blaine pretended to sound disgusted. They poured and drank, this time toasting "To parties!" Sam and Mike then left to dance to 'Gangnam Style,' which was hysterical. Blaine decided to get another drink.

"Blaaaiine!" Puck yelled. "Here, have a glass of wine. It's classy!"

"Sure," Blaine said, his stomach starting to burn pleasantly from the alcohol. He sat back down and waited for Sam to come back. He was currently performing 'Billionaire' with Artie. Sam came back panting and leaned into Blaine's ear.

"Don't get too sloppy on me, bro!"

Blaine laughed. "Come on, I know my limits. Have you ever seen me get 'Puck-wasted?'"

"Good point," Sam conceded.

"Alright everyone!" Puck yelled from his computer. "Grab your one and onlys because it's time to slow things down." He picked a song and escorted Lauren to the middle of the room. They started dancing to 'A Thousand Years' and Sam suddenly got up and held out his hand.

"Dance with me," he stated.

"Um, you realize it's a slow dance, right?"

"Yeah, duh! That's the point!" Sam grabbed Blaine's free hand and pulled him up. He quickly gulped his wine and set his glass on the table.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked. His mind was starting to get a little fuzzy. Sam just dragged him to the dance floor, placed one hand on Blaine's hips and the other in his hand.

"I _mean,_ at _this_ dance, you can dance with a guy and no one's gonna do shit about it!" Sam said triumphantly, starting to sway. It took Blaine a little longer than it should have to understand what he meant, and the gesture was so sweet that Blaine wrapped him in a tight hug before continuing to dance.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem," Sam replied as he twirled Blaine and dipped him. Blaine laughed breathlessly as he came back up, and Sam was grinning from ear to ear, happy to be doing this favor for his friend because that's just the way he was.

The song came to an unfortunate but inevitable end. Blaine squeezed his friend tight again and said into his neck, "You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for. You know that, right?" he felt Sam's chuckle in his chest.

"Of course I do," he said.

"More shots everyone!" Puck yelled and they broke apart.

"Ok, I want maybe two more, then cut me off," he told Sam seriously as he headed to get one, dancing his way there rather than walking. As he set his empty shot glass back on the table he felt someone's arms wrap around his waist.

"Blainy Days!" she squeezed him.

"Hey, Tina," he said as he turned to face her.

"I miss you! I feel like we haven't talked in forever. Come," she grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged. "Hang out with me and Mercedes on the deck." Blaine followed without complaint. He really did miss his best girlfriend. They joined Mercedes at the square table on the deck.

"Hey Blaine!" Mercedes leaned over to give him a quick side hug.

"Hi, how have you been?" Blaine asked.

"Busy, busy," Mercedes said as she sipped her drink. She had a permanent smile on her face and her eyes were half shut. "School and church and glee club and Shane… I guess I'm doing good!" she giggled drunkenly.

"That's good," Blaine smiled. "What about you, Tina? How are you and Mike doing?"

"Ok, I guess. I just wish he would take me on a normal date, without his mom, and without chicken feet in the salad!" she was shouting now. "And he really doesn't understand why I'm upset!"

"I'm sorry," Blaine said. "At least he's got moves, and abs," Blaine laughed. He felt ridiculously happy, so at home with all of his friends. He realized he was really starting to feel drunk.

"Do you want this?" Mercedes asked, thrusting her cup toward Blaine. "I need to get some water." She stumbled her way through the back door. Blaine took a sip.

"Mmm, fruity," he giggled. Why was that funny?

"So do you have a song for glee this week?" Tina asked.

"No way," he answered honestly. "I haven't even tried looking for one. I've never been in love, so how am I supposed to express it in song?" he took another drink.

Tina studied him for a minute, making Blaine feel strangely exposed. "I think you _are_ in love."

"What? No I'm not!" Blaine said, confused.

"Oh, so you're not totally crushing on a certain hot blonde quarterback whose voice is almost too pretty to bear?" she crossed her arms and smiled.

"No!" Blaine protested, his drunk brain working hard to figure out what else to say. "He's straight, and the best- I mean, he's my straight friend- my best friend" he stuttered. At this point Mercedes came back and basically fell into her chair, looking like she would pass out any second.

"Mercedes, don't you think Blainy Days is totally in love with one Mr. Sam Evans?" Tina asked. Mercedes started giggling uncontrollably.

"Totally, and they would make a cute couple!" she said with a hiccup.

"That's ridiculous. He's straight!" Blaine exclaimed. Shouldn't that fact alone be enough for them to end this discussion?

"I don't know. I've seen him staring at you before. Maybe we're wrong about that…" Tina trailed off.

"Yeah, right," Blaine scoffed.

"And I saw you dancing with him in there, _and_ I saw your little hand contact in the library today!" she pointed at him as if he was busted for something.

"That's just Sam being a good friend-" he started.

"I don't think so," Tina shook her head. "Still, I know you like him, so just try and find something that expresses your crappy situation! Here, I'll make a list of some chick bands that always sing about love, like Taylor swift but better," she laughed.

"Huh, thanks Tina," He said. At least it was something.

They stayed out there talking for a while, about everything: how lonely Blaine felt sometimes, how Tina felt like she was still the outcast of the glee club. They talked about her and Mike and awkward crushes, and Blaine's fear of what could happen if he did get with anyone. There was laughter and then serious moments, all of it a blur that Blaine would only remember bits and pieces of the next day, but he felt lighter. It was nice to get things off his chest, and he knew he could trust Tina not to blab about personal matters.

It eventually dawned on Blaine that he had been out there a long time, and he needed to see how Sam was doing. He needed not to have worried, as Sam and Finn were onstage singing 'Hot for Teacher' while Puck was grinding on anyone and everyone in his underwear. Blaine made sure to keep his distance, but was still laughing hysterically at Puck's performance and dancing around himself. The song ended and Sam came over to Blaine.

"Hey, where have you been?" he panted, shiny with sweat.

"Outside talking with Tina. How long was I out there?" Blaine wondered aloud.

"Hour and a half, maybe," Sam said, but Blaine was distracted. He still had one more shot before he was cut off, he believed. He made his way to Puck, apparently stumbling a little because Sam caught his left arm in a tight grip to steady him.

"Last one, my little lush," Sam warned jokingly.

"I know," Blaine said, trying not to act as drunk as he was. He really tried to control himself when Sam was around, so he didn't do anything he would regret. He took his shot and immediately got excited when he heard the music.

"Oh my god I love this song!" he jumped up and down and climbed on the stage with the urge to sing. It was 'Don't You Want Me' by The Human League. Blaine grabbed the mic and started singing. He danced around without really knowing what moves he was doing. At some point Sam was on the stage singing with him, and all Blaine would remember was that he didn't take his eyes off him, entranced in the moment. After the song Blaine went to grab a shot glass without thinking about it.

"Nope!" Sam grabbed it out of his hand. "You've had enough. You were way off pitch out there," he ruffled Blaine's hair, which was slowly freeing itself from gel due to sweat.

"I think you're right," Blaine said, worried. "Damn, I really try to never get that drunk with you," he blurted.

"Why?" Sam asked with a bewildered expression.

"Um," Blaine had to concentrate hard to keep track of the conversation. "You know, so I don't do anything embarrassing or stupid or something," he slurred.

"Embarrassed? I'm the last person you should be embarrassed around."

Blaine just laughed. "I know, but-" Things were starting to spin. "Wait, what was I saying?" he asked, wobbling on his feet.

"Alright, you. I think it's time to get you home," Sam chuckled as he steadied him. "Let's go say bye to everyone, if you can manage that."

"Ha ha," Blaine said sarcastically, childishly sticking his tongue out.

Without remembering the details of how he really got there, Blaine was suddenly walking into his house. "So I'll crash in Cooper's room," Sam was saying. "But first let's get you upstairs in one piece."

"Thanks," Blaine mumbled. He wasn't feeling so great now. "I'm sorry I drank too much."

"Trust me, dude, you're not doing as bad as you think. You haven't even puked!" Sam said as he opened the door to Blaine's bedroom. Blaine beelined it to his bed and fell face first into his pillow.

Sam chuckled. "Whoa, hold on! At least take off your shoes and your jacket," he said, helping remove his sneakers. Blaine was having trouble with the buttons on his jacket so he had to help him with that, too.

"You're cute when you're drunk," Sam said, sliding the jacket down his arms.

Blaine grabbed Sam's wrist. "You're the best," he said, holding Sam's gaze.

"Thanks man," Sam laughed and went to get up, but Blaine tightened his grip.

"No, you're _amazing,_ and like, how can you not see that?" he asked emphatically. He needed Sam to understand this. Sam gave him that shy half smile and without even thinking about it he leaned up and planted a quick kiss on Sam's cheek. "Good night, bestie," he said, his eyes already half closed as turned over and got under the blanket.

"Good night, Blaine," Sam said softly, and Blaine was snoring before he even shut the door.

Xxxxxx

Sam walked to Cooper's room in a daze, his fingers not leaving his cheek. It had been a weird day. Why was he feeling like this about his best friend? Was he just curious? Or was it just because Blaine was always there for him without hesitation? But he was pretty sure that what he was feeling was like what he felt for girls before, but maybe more intense: he loved when he made Blaine laugh or smile. He loved hearing him sing and watching him dance, and a part of Sam got excited every time he saw Blaine, even if it had just been two class periods since he had seen him last. Sam realized with a rush of emotion how much he cared about Blaine, and how much Sam thought about him when he wasn't with him. Ok, he would just admit it. He liked Blaine, but why? He had never liked a guy before. Was he just confused?

Sam had no answers, but he did know that as he drifted to sleep he kept replaying one thing in his mind: Blaine's voice whispering in his ear over and over, _You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for. You know that, right?_


	3. Wednesday

Wednesday morning

The empty feeling in his stomach was what woke Sam up the next morning. He was starving. He could definitely eat a plate of bacon and an entire carton of eggs with how hungry he felt. He hadn't worked out since Sunday, though, so if he ate a big breakfast he would just beat himself up afterward. He strolled down to Blaine's kitchen and grabbed a string cheese and a yogurt. _This will have to do,_ he thought mournfully, looking at the bacon with ridiculous longing.

At 7 he decided to try and wake Blaine up, and after at least five tries he finally bolted upright, his hair a mess and eyes confused. "What?" he asked, then grabbed his head in his hands. "Ugh!"

Sam went into action. "I'll grab you some Tylenol," he said, and went and fetched the pills and two bottles of water.

"Thanks,' Blaine said gratefully as he took the pills and got up. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten after seven, so get up, or we're going to be late, young man," Sam teased as he drank his own water, hoping it would help him feel fuller.

They were dressed and out the door by 7:40. Blaine shoved his keys into Sam's hands. "Here, no way in hell I'm driving right now."

"Alright!" Sam said. He loved driving Blaine's car and never argued when he was asked to. He chugged another water before starting it up. "So, good party," he said casually since he wasn't sure what Blaine remembered. Did he remember their dance, their flirty duet, or that small kiss that Sam couldn't stop thinking about?

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Tina gave me some song ideas for this week. It was nice catching up with her," Blaine smiled. Damn! Apparently he wasn't thinking a bit about the events that Sam was obsessing over, and that kind of bummed him out. "But did you have a good time?" Blaine asked, suddenly apprehensive.

"Hell yeah," Sam answered honestly. "It's definitely what I needed after a crappy Monday." He turned the corner and accelerated quickly, laughing because he just couldn't help himself.

"Good," Blaine sounded relieved. "My whole purpose was to go there and cheer you up, but I kind of bailed on you for a while," he said guiltily.

"No worries, bro. It was a great night," Sam reassured him.

"Good," he said again. He sounded so relieved that Sam had to smile. It was sweet how he wanted to make Sam feel better.

A few minutes later they pulled into the McKinley High parking lot. Blaine whined as he got out, "I am so not feeling school today," and then slammed his door with more force than necessary.

"That's what you get for drinking on a school night, my little lush," Sam teased.

"I am not a lush," Blaine mumbled with a grumpy look. Sam decided to let it go. He stopped at a vending machine and got another water, and after drinking it in two gulps he started to feel uncomfortably full yet still ravenous at the same time.

"So, have you picked a song yet?" Blaine asked.

"No. I guess I'm stuck on this one," Sam said. He was having such a confusing week. He started out Monday dating one of the hottest cheerleaders in school, and forty-eight hours later he had been publicly dumped at a dance and realized he had feelings for someone extremely unexpected. He was so clueless in the love department right now he didn't even want to think about the stupid assignment.

"We'll figure something out," Blaine assured him. At this point they were at his locker. He quickly reached in and thrust something into Sam's hands.

"Here," he said. "You're chugging water because you're starving. I'm hungover but I'm not blind." He patted Sam's shoulder and walked away before Sam even had a chance to see what he was holding. He looked down to see two protein bars in his hands.

He felt a powerful emotion he didn't recognize pulse through him. He felt as if he wanted to cry, but he wasn't sad. He was… moved, perhaps? Touched by Blaine's gesture, by how much he really watched Sam, knew him, and that he noticed the little things and he actually cared? Sam shoved the two bars in his pocket and started down the hallway after realizing he had been staring at them for a while after Blaine was already gone.

Lunch

"Ok, so after I'm done working out, I vote we go to your house so we can watch Avatar, because it's been way too long since I've seen it." Sam took a bite of his salad and continued talking with his mouth full: "And we can eat dinner while we're watching. Also, can you help me with my science homework? Chemicals are really hard to read. Oh, and after that, star wars on the Xbox," he finished his proposal. He did that sometimes- his mind would work a million miles a minute so when he talked it all came tumbling out, especially when he was excited about something. It annoyed some people, but Blaine just gazed at him with a hint of a smile and said after a moment: "Sounds perfect. I like the way your mind works, Evans."

"Wow, someone who actually likes me for my brain," Sam said sarcastically, still feeling bitter about those three pom pom waving little-

"Silly, I like you for your everything," Blaine said, pulling Sam out of his thoughts and causing his stomach to do a strange flip. Blaine looked away and took a bite of his sandwich. Was he blushing?

"I'm glad," Sam said quietly as he tried to calm down his overreaction to a compliment. He noticed how long Blaine's eyelashes were and how pretty and big they made his hazel-brown eyes look.

"Hey, Earth to Sam!" Blaine was snapping his fingers. Sam blinked rapidly. Oh my god, how embarrassing! He was just staring at him!

"What?" he breathed, quickly taking another bite of his salad.

"I thought I was the one that's supposed to be hungover," Blaine joked, and Sam noticed his smile again. _Stop it, Evans! Focus!_ He told himself.

Blaine continued: "I said I can work out with you if you want. I feel like hitting the bag and maybe going for a run."

"Oh, yeah, of course," Sam said.

"Cool. So I'm going to print out this essay before class. I'll see you in glee," he smiled and left. Sam's stomach was out of control, his mind scrambled and heart beating fast. Ok, this confirmed it. He had a crush on his best friend and was reacting like a twelve year old girl.

He finished his salad and ate his last protein bar. He ate one earlier that morning and had to prove this to Blaine by showing him the wrapper. "Ok, good…" Blaine had said, but still looked skeptical as if Sam had thrown it away and kept the wrapper on purpose.

He smiled to himself. The twelve year old girl Sam was in a great mood, excited to see his friend later and spend the evening with him.

Wednesday afternoon

Sam was acting strange at lunch, and Blaine hoped he wasn't still feeling down on himself because of those three cheerleaders. Blaine hated that those girls used his best friend because of sheer convenience and made Sam believe that that was all he was worth. He hated that Quinn cheated on him, making him feel like that's just what happens in the end because he's not ever good or smart enough. And he _really_ hated Santana's stupid song 'Trouty Mouth' because it made Sam even more self-conscious about his looks than he already was. Sam Evans was the nicest, most non-judgmental, and caring person he knew, and none of those girls cared about or even _noticed_ those things.

Blaine did.

He wished he could just prove to Sam that that isn't what love is supposed to feel like. He wasn't an expert or anything, but he knew that if you loved someone you accepted all parts of them. You didn't make fun of them, use them, and throw them away when you didn't need them anymore. You're supposed to support them, actually care how they were feeling, and let them know how awesome they are all the time, or how lucky you were to be with them. Well, at least Sam would always have that with Blaine, even if it was just as a friend.

Sam was acting like his usual self now, though, vigorously doing exercise after exercise with the weights and stairs. Blaine was boxing while listening to an album Tina suggested by He is We, and it wasn't until he was putting his gloves away and getting ready to stretch for their run when he heard it- the perfect song. It expressed everything he felt so perfectly it was almost eerie. It was called 'Prove You Wrong,' and after listening to it a couple more times he felt confident that with enough work he could play the piano part.

With a renewed energy he went running with Sam, excited to work on his song later and nervous to perform it on Friday. Hopefully no one would figure out who it's about, but at least it was some sort of emotional release- that's what was awesome about glee club.

Wednesday evening

They were in Blaine's living room doing homework after they ate dinner. So far the evening was going according to Sam's master plan, and at the moment he was extremely frustrated trying to read his chemistry book.

"Why don't we take a break?" Blaine suggested. He was afraid Sam was going to literally start pulling his hair out. "And then I'll just let you copy my notes so you can answer the questions about it."

Sam threw his highlighter down with a sigh of relief. "Thank you! I'm not even halfway done reading this chapter, and I still have to do a worksheet for English."

"No problem," Blaine said. "I'll put on some music," he leapt up and went to the stereo next to the television. He had a lot of nice things like this: iPods, phones, game consoles galore, and laptops. As he picked a song on his iPod to listen to he thought about the first time he brought Sam to his house.

"Dude, you live in a mansion!" he had exclaimed with a look of wonder, going from the flat screen to the speakers to the tablets, and his jaw dropped even more when he saw the kitchen. He started pressing every button on every appliance and talked excitedly about each of their features. Blaine had already started falling for him because of that energy. Sam was like a big kid and he was good at cheering Blaine up, something he desperately needed when they had met.

Before that Blaine had never thought much about how much money his parents made. He knew he was well-off, obviously, but he was so used to his house and everything in it that seeing the hard time Sam's family went through made him feel guilty for a while for having this huge house all to himself, as well as the unnecessary things inside it. The house the Evans were renting now wasn't big- Sam and Stevie shared a room- but Blaine felt more at home there than he ever did here. This house, which was huge and bore a resemblance to something you'd see in Home magazine, always felt cold, empty, and foreboding. Until Sam brought his light and color to the place, Blaine had loathed it, and he still did when Sam wasn't there.

He finally decided on the RENT soundtrack and sat back down. Sam sat next to him and put his arm around him. They both sang along for a few songs, Blaine starting to feel sleepy because of how warm and comfortable Sam was.

"Whatever happened to that guy you met when you went and spied at Dalton? What was his name again?" Sam asked suddenly. Ok… Where did that come from?

"His name was Kurt. We still text sometimes," he answered. He leaned his head on Sam's shoulder, both of them gazing forward at the fireplace.

"How come you never went out with him? He asked you, like three times."

"Why do you ask?" Blaine wondered. He already didn't like the topic of this conversation.

"Just curious," Sam answered quickly, and then after a pause, "So why didn't you?"

"I don't know… Maybe it's because he asked me too soon after the Sadie Hawkins thing. Maybe if I wasn't so messed up I would have liked him." Blaine answered honestly while he started picking at his nails.

"If someone asked you out now, would you say yes?" Sam asked. Blaine felt uncomfortable but he didn't know why.

"Um, I don't know… It kind of… Scares me to think about that kind of stuff. Dating and whatever…" he said. Why were they talking about this? He didn't like it, and the only thing he wanted to do was shut down and shy away from it all.

Sam grabbed Blaine's hands to make him stop picking at his nails, and held them securely in his own. Blaine's breathing quickened, but he stayed completely still, his head still resting on his shoulder.

"Scares you why?" Sam asked, and he had to tighten his grip on Blaine's hands because it was his first instinct to do something with them when he was uncomfortable.

He took a deep breath. "You know why," he said quietly.

Sam started moving his fingers lightly up and down Blaine's arm. They were quiet for a minute.

"You can defend yourself now. You shouldn't be afraid," Sam said.

"I can't help it. And Kurt was, you know, not shy about expressing his sexuality. He's braver than me… even now I might be too scared to be seen in public, and that will make any guy run in the other direction."

"Not all of them, not if they understand why you're scared and aren't assholes," Sam said. He intertwined his fingers in Blaine's, and Blaine was finding it hard to concentrate. With his free hand he tentatively caressed Sam's hand, afraid of what this was but also liking it very much.

"What if I'm never ready?" Blaine asked, expressing one of his deepest fears. "I feel like I'm always going to be terrified. If I got put in the hospital for _dancing_ with a guy just imagine what would happen if I held hands with someone, or kissed them?" He realized it felt good talking about this. It was one of those fears that were constantly eating away at the back of your mind, even when you weren't aware of it.

Sam took a moment to answer, twining and untwining their fingers as he thought. Blaine's stomach was flipping around and around with anticipation and excitement.

"I think if you found the right person you wouldn't be afraid. One, because if they love you they would never let anything happen to you, and, two, if you really are in love, then it's going to feel like no one exists but you two, so you won't care what everyone else is doing, anyway."

Blaine considered that. Maybe it could happen someday, but unfortunately not with the person he wanted the most, the person who was holding his hand at that moment and making him feel better like he always did.

"Maybe," Blaine said. They continued sitting there for a moment, until Blaine was sure his heart would explode out of his chest. Sam's touch was sending tingles through his body, and he didn't want him to stop.

Unfortunately, Sam suddenly took his hand away and got up quickly.

"I should go," he said as he hurriedly packed his bag. "Its almost 8:30, and I have to catch the last bus."

Blaine quickly stood up. "Wait, Sam, if I made you uncom-"

"No, no, don't think that! It's just…" Sam looked anywhere but at him, looking desperate to find the words he was looking for. "I just need to think things through. There's too much on my mind right now, and I'm confused-"

"I understand," Blaine interjected. "Either way, I'm sorry. It won't happen-"

"Dude, stop." Sam stepped forward and grabbed Blaine's hand. "You just _really_ need to trust me when I say it's not you," he said. He seemed sincere, but Blaine still doubted his words. Seeming to notice that, Sam leaned in closer and tightened his grip.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his green eyes boring into Blaine's, just inches from his face.

"Yes," Blaine said, because yes, of course he trusted Sam, but also because he was extremely confused and didn't know what else to say. Was it just him, or was Sam sending him mixed signals? Or was he misinterpreting everything because he was simply hoping against hope that Tina was right?

"Good," Sam said, and for two blissful seconds Blaine felt his lips (oh my god, those lips?!) On his forehead before his hot breath whispered in his ear, "Good night, bestie." He chuckled and walked out the door. Blaine stood there frozen, even more confused but also extremely embarrassed, because he could now vaguely recall doing something similar to Sam in his drunken state the night before.

His head was spinning. _What the hell was that?_ He wondered. Sam had always been open with his physical affection, but tonight something was different… right?

The more Blaine thought about it the more he worried that he had somehow done something wrong, and that maybe Sam was just too nice to tell him.

Xxxxxx

It was 9:30 when Sam got home. Everyone was in their rooms, the house dark and quiet. He changed into shorts before quietly getting into bed, not wanting to wake his brother.

He couldn't think a coherent thought. It was all feelings and images and random thoughts swirling around inside his head. While sitting on the couch with Blaine so close to him, physically and emotionally, Sam wanted nothing more than to hold him closer. And then of course there was the fact that his whole body was like a live wire, building up with energy and tension until it was too much for him. He didn't know why he was feeling these things. Him and Brittany just broke up, he was stressed about school, and still tense about their financial situation at home. What if he was lonely and just needed someone to be there, and ended up hurting Blaine in the end? He couldn't live with himself if he did that.

That's why he got up and left so quickly. All of these things were running through his mind while Blaine was right there softly touching his hand. He didn't want to do anything stupid in the moment, but unfortunately Blaine misunderstood his hasty retreat entirely. Knowing him he was probably worried sick right now that he had weirded Sam out somehow. It made Sam angry and sad that Blaine felt he had to be so cautious and worried all because of those monsters that hurt him and made him that way.


	4. Thursday

Thursday morning

Ok, so it was a chicken move to text Sam that morning and say he couldn't give him a ride to school, but Blaine couldn't help it. And he wasn't really _lying.._. He really did have to go in early to study for his math test, but over the night Blaine had sent himself into a frenzy. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that everything was fine and he was overreacting, the anxiety in the pit of his stomach grew bigger. He wasn't ready to see Sam and face whatever was coming, because _something_ was changing between them- Blaine knew that much. So yes, bailing on Sam that morning was a cowardly move, but Blaine felt a little less bad about it when Sam replied that it was ok and that Finn would pick him up.

Anyone looking at Blaine wouldn't notice anything different about him; his hair was perfectly gelled, his shirt tucked in and bow tie in place, but on the inside he felt completely different than he had a week ago. He was now a nervous wreck because he was scared of something happening to the relationship between him and the best friend he ever had, whom he was hopelessly and pathetically in love with. It was causing all kinds of turmoil inside his head. He kept himself in check, though, appearing to everyone else as his usual self. His act was spoiled at the end of Spanish class, however, when Sam grabbed Blaine's sleeve in his effort to make a hasty escape.

"Dude, can we talk?" he asked quietly.

"Um, I actually wanted to get to class early, you know, to go over my notes before the test."

"Ok well… Can we talk at lunch, please?" The pleading look in Sam's eyes was almost enough to make Blaine give in, but then the fear gripped him again and he just couldn't.

"I'm working on a group project for Government during lunch today…" he lied. Sam looked disappointed, but he was nice enough to let it go. _Always so nice!_

"Ok. Yeah, I guess I'll see you in glee club," he gave Blaine a pat on the back in goodbye and left, leaving Blaine feeling guilty, scared, and did he mention _extremely_ guilty?

Lunch

Sam was sure Blaine was avoiding him, and he was worried that he had scared him somehow, crossed some kind of line. There Blaine was, telling him how he was specifically scared of the prospect of being with someone, and Sam couldn't keep his hands off him. Not only that, but Sam was still sure that Blaine was probably blaming himself for Sam's odd behavior, and all Sam wanted to do was tell him that that wasn't true and have him believe it. Since he didn't want to push Blaine or scare him more, however, he decided to be patient. They had to talk sometime, didn't they?

He may not be sure what his feelings for Blaine meant or why they started, but Sam did know that he had to let it out and talk about them before it ruined everything. And he did know that not seeing Blaine all day- not seeing his face brighten when Sam got in the car, not hearing his cheerful greeting, not being able to hug him- made him feel like a piece of him was missing, hollow. What did that mean? Did he love him, in that way? He had never felt this way about any of the girls he dated, and yet he thought he loved some of them… How was he supposed to figure out if he loved Blaine when he hadn't the slightest idea of what being in love actually was?

With a heavy heart Sam hung out with Tina, Mike, and Artie during lunch that day. He kept feeling Tina's steady gaze that made him think she knew that 'Blaine was working on a project' wasn't anywhere near the whole story. Tina was one of Blaine's good friends… What does Blaine talk to her about? Curiosity burned Sam's insides, but no, he had to be patient. It wouldn't be right to bug Tina for information, to make her tell him things that Blaine probably trusted her to keep private.

So lost he was in his head today that Sam was completely caught off guard when the bell rang and Tina suddenly gave him a hug and said quietly in his ear: "Open those big green eyes of yours. What you have happens once in a lifetime." Before Sam could form a response she took Mike's hand and walked away, quickly turning her head back to give him a wink and a smile.

Glee Club

"Alright who still has to perform? Puck, Lauren, Blaine, and Sam. Who's ready?" Mr. Shue asked.

Puck raised his hand. "My girl and I are doing a duet. I was thinking about how I had to woo her because she didn't return my feelings, at first. It really taught me how to treat a girl and get them to like you back, you know, treat them nice. Who knew? Being mean worked about 75% of the time for me."

There was a moment of stunned silence. The things that came out of Puck's mouth sometimes! Looking like he really didn't know how to respond to that, Mr. Shue just said, "Uh, ok Puck, Lauren… Let's hear it."

"Here's a little song by The Temptations," Puck said as he swung his guitar strap over his shoulder. "It's called 'Treat Her Like a Lady.'" He nodded to the band and the music started:

 _Ooh-Ooh-oh-oooh. Yeah baby! Whoa whoa Mmm..!_

 _Now I'm the kind who don't believe that chivalry is dead, no._

 _Cause I believe a woman should be treated with the utmost respect- Mmm hmm_

 _Don't be afraid. Don't turn and walk away I want to get to know ya, well_

 _Don't be ashamed. Don't say that love's to blame_

 _Just come and look me over_

 _(Lauren: you'll have a heart) you'll have the heart that you've always been looking for_

 _how could anybody ask for much more. Woo-hoo_

 _Now I like opening doors_

 _Pickin' up (yeah!) Her hanky (Yeah!) off the floor_

 _Treat her like a lady (Treat her like a lady)_

 _Light her cigarette if she smokes, even help her with her coat, well_

 _Treat her like a lady (Treat her like a lady)_

 _In this world of liberation it's so easy to forget, Mmm._

 _That it's so nice to have a man around, to lend a helping hand. you can bet, bet you can baby!_

 _When I was young my mama used to say 'Boy_

 _A woman's like a flower, with love on her you shower'_

 _Ever since that day her words never went away_

 _I always will remember to treat my baby tender_

 _(You'll find a heart) You'll find a heart that you've always been looking for._

 _How can anybody ask for much more, whoa ooh-ooh…_

 _Now I like opening doors_

 _Pickin' up (Yeah!) Her hanky (Yeah!) off the floor_

 _Light her cigarette if she smokes, even help her with her coat, ooh whoooa_

 _Treat her like a lady (Treat her like a lady)_

 _Compliment her on her hair, even help her with her chair_

 _Treat her like a lady (Treat her like a lady)_

 _Oooh whoa hey! Hey!_

 _Ooh oh baby. Every day, every way_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _(You'll find a heart) You'll find a heart you've always been looking for_

 _How could anybody ask for much more? Whoa-Whoa oh-ooh_

 _Now I like opening doors_

 _Pickin' up ( yeah!) Her hanky (Yeah!) Off the floor_

 _Treat her like a lady (Treat her like a lady)_

 _Light her cigarette if she smokes, even (help her with her coat) help her out_

 _Treat her like a lady (Treat her like a lady)_

 _Compliment her on her hair, even help her with her chair_

 _Treat her like a lady (Treat her like a lady)_

 _Now boy you should remember to be a gentleman. Treat her like a lady_

 _(You better) treat her (well) treat her like, treat her like a lady_

 _Treat her like a lady (Treat her like a lady)_

 _Treat her like a lady. Hey-ey!..._

 _Treat her like a lady (ooh-hop-oh my, my, treat her like a lady)_

Being in the mood he was, Blaine found their performance irritating (they did all of their usual outrageous, and sometimes inappropriate, antics), especially the enthusiastic kiss they shared at the end while everyone whooped and applauded. Here he was, a complete mess, and everyone around him was still happy, going on with their lives like everything was normal.

Blaine and Sam both said they would be ready the next day, so Quinn went next. Just the bounce of her stupid high ponytail as she pranced to the front of the room reminded Blaine how much he really, _really_ disliked her.

"I've been thinking a lot, and I decided to dedicate this song to Sam, who I let go too easily," Quinn said.

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ Blaine thought incredulously.

Quinn looked Sam straight in the eyes. "Sam, I realized I still love you, so I guess this song is just an apology, and I hope my love for you is not unrequited." She cleared her throat and the music started:

 _The One That got Away_ by _Katy Perry_

 _Summer after high school, when we first met_

 _We'd make out in your mustang to Radiohead_

 _And on my eighteenth birthday, we got matching tattoos_

 _Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof_

 _Talk about our future like we had a clue_

 _Never planned that one day I'd be losing you_

 _In another life, I would be your girl_

 _We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world_

 _In another life, I would make you stay_

 _So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

 _The one that got away_

 _I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

 _Never one without the other, we made a pact_

 _Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on. Whoa_

 _Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

 _Saw you downtown singing the blues_

 _It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse_

 _But in another life, I would be your girl_

 _We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world_

 _In another life, I would make you stay_

 _So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

 _The one that got away_

 _The one, the one, the one_

 _The one that got away_

 _All this money can't buy me a time machine_

 _Can't replace you with a million rings_

 _I should have told you what you meant to me, cause now I pay the price_

 _In another life, I would be your girl_

 _We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world_

 _In another life, I would make you stay_

 _So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

 _The one that got away_

 _The one, the one, the one_

 _In another life, I would make you stay_

 _So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

 _The one that got away_

It was a very uncomfortable five minutes, and Blaine was on the edge of his seat the whole time, looking over to Sam every thirty seconds or so to see his reaction. His green eyes were on fire, his arms crossed tightly across his chest, and by the end his leg had started to shake. Blaine was worried about what would happen next- he had only seen Sam angry a couple of times, but it was enough to know that, when pushed enough, Sam had a real temper.

"Sam, I never stopped loving you. It just took me some time to realize it," Quinn started getting teary-eyed. _Oh please!_ Blaine thought bitterly.

"Really?" Sam asked bitingly. "So this has nothing to do with the fact that, just last weekend, Finn dumped you to get back with Rachel?"

Blaine had only seen Sam _this_ mad once before. This was not good, but Blaine just sat there like everyone else, frozen and wide-eyed, watching it play out.

"That's what made me realize I was wrong!" Quinn cried.

"But only until someone else catches your eye, right?" Sam shouted as he stood up, eyes bright and fists shaking.

"Whoa, whoa, guys, take it easy!" Mr. Shue interjected, but he may as well have been talking to a wall.

"What?" Quinn exclaimed. "No! Sam, what are you-"

"Oh, just shove it, Quinn!" Sam kicked his chair over so hard the leg broke off. "I'm. Not. Interested." He spat viciously as he stormed out. Forgetting completely that he was trying to avoid him and that everything was weird, Blaine got up and followed him as if they were attached by an invisible string. His only thought was that he had to go help him- it wasn't optional.

"I guess that's it for today," Mr. Shue said weakly as Blaine slammed the door shut behind him.

Xxxxx

All Sam could see was red as his body carried him to the locker room, of all places. He punched the locker with all the force he could, the rage in him craving some kind of outlet. Beneath the anger, though, he was more hurt than anything. He was tired of being used and humiliated in front of everyone, made to look stupid, as if he didn't do a bang up job of that all by himself. To this day he felt stupid for believing Quinn ever really liked him, not to mention falling for that damn gumball story. And then she had to go and do something like this?!

A gentle hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his racing thoughts and he turned around to see Blaine. Blaine! Sam hadn't realized just how much he missed him that day until that moment.

"Sam," he said, so tenderly and understanding that Sam couldn't help but collapse into him and hold on as if his life depended on it. He was so hurt and confused and tired and he needed his friend. Blaine held him tightly as his hands made soothing circles on Sam's back. Sam inhaled his scent, knotted his shirt in his hands. Blaine was here, right in his arms, telling him everything would be ok. And Sam believed that, as long as he had Blaine there, it was true.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he said into his neck and then stepped back, keeping his hands on Sam's arms. "I can't believe she had the _nerve_ to do something like that," he said angrily.

Sam was as still as a statue as Blaine looked down and slowly started brushing up and down his arms with his fingertips. "She never loved you," he continued. "None of them did. That's not what love is supposed to feel like."

Sam focused on breathing regularly and eventually said, "I thought you didn't know what love feels like."

Blaine glanced up and looked back down as soon as Sam caught his eye. "Well, this week's assignment has made me think a lot about it," he said. The gentle pressure of Blaine's soft fingers was driving him crazy, sending shivers through him.

Sam caught Blaine's wrists in his hands and stepped closer. He wanted to kiss him, more than he ever wanted to kiss anyone, but Blaine had never been kissed before. His first kiss couldn't be like _this_ , while Sam was all angry and confused and sad. Blaine must have seen the battle going on in Sam's eyes and misunderstood (again!) because he sighed sadly and stepped back, tugging his wrists away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he whispered. Sam was sad to see shame and, more upsetting, _fear_ in Blaine's nervous glances, as if Sam would hit him for comforting him. With a pang in his chest he realized that that was exactly what any other guy might do. He knew Blaine already thought he had somehow freaked Sam out in that way, and he wanted to explain how that wasn't the case, not even close!

"You didn't do anything. I'm just really confused and-"

"I know, and I shouldn't be confusing you more," Blaine said shamefully.

"No, that's not what I m-"

"Do you want a ride home?" Blaine asked suddenly, obviously trying to change the subject.

Sam sighed heavily. "Yeah, thanks."

He reminded himself to be patient, and he didn't like seeing Blaine so nervous and uncomfortable, anyway. It was like seeing the timid, lonely Blaine he had met a year and a half before.

They drove to Sam's house in silence, and only when Blaine parked did Sam decide to give it one last try.

"Do you want to hang out? I'm watching Stevie and Stacey because my parents are working the night shifts." Sam could see his hesitation and his heart sank.

"I should really so some homework and work on my song for tomorrow," he said.

"Oh, ok," Sam couldn't help but sound a little bummed. He needed to talk to him, dammit!

"Unless you need to me to stay," Blaine added quickly, eyes wide with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok. I just- I can't believe she did that out of the blue, like she suddenly remembered today that I existed!" Sam sighed.

"I'll stay if you need me. I'm always here if you need me," Blaine said quietly, blushing and looking away.

"I know that," Sam resisted the urge to grab his hand. "But no, it's ok. I'll see you tomorrow." He wanted nothing more than to say yes, but he had an idea- he would get through to Blaine eventually, one way or another.

Sam got out of the car and then leaned in through the window. "You're my best friend. You know that'll never change, right?" There, that was all he could say, for now.

Blaine looked bewildered, and Sam could swear he saw a little bit of relief on his face. Come on, how could he possibly think otherwise? Did he really not see how much Sam needed him, how much he meant to him?

"Thanks Sammy. Of course I know that," he said as he put the car in drive. Sam didn't think he believed it, though. "See you tomorrow. Call me if you need _anything,_ " Blaine emphasized and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. It wasn't _Sam's_ smile, the one he loved.

He drove away as Sam headed inside, his hands itching to grab his guitar and put his idea into motion- he already had a melody in his head. Unfortunately, his parents had to leave soon, so he would have to wait until his brother and sister fell asleep so he could concentrate.

Thursday night

After Stevie and Stacey passed out on the couch to Sam playing "Over the Rainbow," by Israel… something- Sam could never pronounce his last name- he laid in his bed and started strumming random chords on his guitar, thinking about Blaine. Yes, he thought about him a lot these days, but at the moment Sam was thinking about the first time he brought Blaine to his house for dinner. Always shy when meeting new people, Blaine was extremely nervous, but Sam's mom and dad treated him as nicely as they did Sam and his siblings, and Blaine seemed taken aback by this. Sam noticed the way his body tensed in surprise when his dad had given him a hug, and the bewildered look that he quickly covered up when Sam's mom grabbed his hand in comfort. It saddened Sam that he obviously wasn't used to these tiny gestures of affection, and Sam understood why when he met Blaine's parents shortly after that.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were stuck up, and the only affection they knew how to show was through money. They were never home, always working or on vacation or whatever, leaving Blaine to fend for himself alone in that house since he was twelve. In fact, the one time Sam remembered being as angry as he was today was the one time he met them for dinner. It had been awkward, to say the least, and Sam remembered feeling confused because that wasn't what family was supposed to feel like. Somehow the topic of Blaine switching schools had come up, and ever-so-casually Mr. Anderson said: "Well, now, we told Blaine over and over not to take that Ricky to the dance. Why draw attention to this phase he was going through? I told him I said, 'Son, I'm sorry you were hurt and everything, but you knew doing a homo thing like that would draw negative attention!'"

Sam doesn't remember exactly what he said. All he knew was that this man's casual attitude while saying something so wrong and heartless lit a spark in Sam, and then suddenly he couldn't control his yelling. He said his peace, looked at Blaine and said, "I'll see you Monday," and left with his adrenaline pumping.

Ever since then Sam gave Blaine as many hugs, pats, and squeezes as possible, as if he could make up for the years of it Blaine lost while he was alone. While cautious and shy at first, Blaine eventually got used to it, and giving him a big hug would draw out a smile, _Sam's_ smile.

Sam tried to put words to what he was feeling as he got more lost in his memories, fingers still strumming. He remembered watching how Blaine's whole demeanor slowly changed as he spent more time with Sam's family. He wasn't tense like he was at school. His eyes would light up when he came over to Sam's small, untidy house to find his whole family there. When Sam's parents asked how he was doing, Blaine couldn't stop talking, and it took weeks of gentle chiding to get him to stop apologizing for rambling when this happened. Sam noticed how close Blaine became to Stevie and Stacey- he interacted with them like they were his best friends, turning into a big kid and cuddling them as much as possible. It pissed Sam off that his best friend's parents treated him as if he didn't exist most of the time, when it was obvious that Blaine had so much love bottled in his heart that he was willing to give in an instant when you let him. For God's sake, he offered to have Sam's whole family stay in his house when theirs was taken! (Of course Sam's dad politely declined, having too much pride to accept such a gesture.)

Sam played a melancholy tune as he thought about that, focusing on finding the right words to say what he was thinking, but then the music gradually became happier, more up tempo. After a few more minutes of freestyling, Sam was hit with a realization with such force that it took his breath away. He felt silly because it seemed so blatantly obvious: he finally understood what love was supposed to feel like, and it had been right in front of his face this whole time: love was how Sam felt just now, thinking about the past year and a half and his song turning into a happy ending. Love felt like holding Blaine close to comfort him when he finally talked about that terrible night. It felt like making Blaine's night by doing a simple favor like slow-dancing with him. It felt like the butterflies Sam got when Blaine did the tiniest things that showed how much he watched Sam and worried about him.

Love felt like spending time with Blaine, the one person who was always there for him; the one person Sam could be himself around because, as Blaine had said just the day before, he liked Sam for his everything.

Sam hastily grabbed a pen and paper and wrote his song until three in the morning with a manic determination. It needed to be perfect and it needed to be clear. Sam needed Blaine to understand this, even if he did deserve a lot better than him, Sam Evans, the guy who could barely read a chapter in his textbook and resorted to being an underage stripper a few months ago just to buy clothes! Regardless, Sam had to tell him how he felt or he thought he might burst with all of the nervous energy and new emotions filling his body.

Exhausted but satisfied, Sam finally fell asleep around four, with nothing but images and memories of Blaine dancing through his mind.

Xxxxx

Blaine went to bed around 11:30, feeling nervous about his performance the next day. He just hoped no one figured out who his song was about. As far as everyone in glee club knew, Blaine wasn't interested in finding anyone right now, and it's not like there were many options for him at McKinley anyway. His biggest fear was that if someone did figure it out, he would wreck him and Sam's friendship.

He got into bed to try and warm up- his house always felt cold. He wished Sam was there to hold him because he was _always_ warm. Blaine felt a powerful longing and loneliness in his chest that made him want to cry. This house was too big and he didn't like being here alone. He wanted to hear Sam's laugh fill up the room and feel his energy light up the entire place and make it feel like somewhat of a home.

Blaine curled into a ball under his blanket, like he did when he was twelve, home alone, and still scared of thunderstorms. All he wanted then was his parents or big brother there to tell him everything was ok. Now here he was, alone and feeling hollow as he curled up the same way, only this time he wanted someone else there to comfort him: The someone that saved him and became his only true friend; the someone with happy green eyes and willing hugs and that does hundreds of ridiculous impressions; the someone Blaine loved so much it was almost unbearable.


	5. Friday

Friday Morning

Sam was in such a rush from waking up late that he forgot that he wasn't sure if Blaine was picking him up today. For ten minutes he stared at his phone with a focused expression, debating on whether or not to text Blaine, which was weird because texting him was usually so normal, a kind of second nature. Sam was right about to call Finn when his phone vibrated and his favorite name popped up.

 _Message from: Blainy Days_

 _Good morning Sammy_ _need a ride?_

Sam actually let out a laugh of relief. He thought he had made Blaine uncomfortable but here he was, offering him a ride like he did almost every morning because he knew Sam secretly hated taking the bus, and that he couldn't stand riding with Finn and Rachel together.

 _Message to: Blainy Days_

 _Good morning bro from another ho-no offense ;) I would love one thanks!_

Xxxxx

Blaine chuckled at his phone. This was good- maybe he _could_ just pretend everything was normal. He missed when being with Sam was the easiest thing in the world. Now he was all nervous and blushy and didn't know what he was doing half the time. Hopefully letting some of it out in song today would help him feel a little better.

 _Message to: Sam the Man_

 _I'll be there in a few. You better eat breakfast!_

Blaine wasn't kidding about this. A couple minutes later Sam replied:

 _Message from: Sam the Man_

 _I did. Stop worrying so much. It gives you wrinkles, you know! XD_

As Blaine walked into the chilly morning air to start his car he started to feel more excited than nervous- he missed Sam a lot yesterday, especially his constant warm energy that Blaine realized was the only thing keeping him afloat. Without Sam he was alone and scared again.

Blaine was practically bouncing with joy when he pulled up to Sam's house and saw the familiar blonde hair and big frame waiting on the porch, but his happiness was a little dampened when he saw Sam's puffy red eyes and dark circles.

"You look exhausted," he said bluntly as Sam shut his door. Blaine immediately felt bad for not staying with him. After what Quinn did Sam had wanted him to hang out. What was he thinking? Blaine mentally hit himself on the forehead. "Are you ok?" he asked anxiously.

Sam laughed at his expression. "Yeah yeah, stop worrying for once! I was just up late writing my song. It's not bad for being written in a few hours."

"You wrote a song in one night?" Blaine asked playfully, trying to keep things light. "And you're telling me you're _not_ a musical genius?"

"Alright, you got me," Sam held out his hands in surrender. "The song _is_ pretty epic," he boasted.

Blaine asked the question before he could chicken out, "Is your song for… anyone in particular?" he glanced over to see Sam look out his window nervously, as if debating whether or not to tell him. That wasn't good, was it?

"Yeah, it's for… Someone in glee club," he said slowly, biting his lip.

Blaine's heart felt like it was literally breaking. Who was it? Did he change his mind about Quinn? He _was_ in a really good mood…

"Is yours for anyone?" Sam asked when Blaine didn't respond.

"Uh, no. It's just one of the bands Tina suggested," he lied awkwardly.

"You know you suck at lying, right?" Sam said.

"Come on, who could it possibly be for?" Blaine argued. He really did suck at lying. He always had.

After thinking about it Sam said, "Well, I mean… You said you still text Kurt sometimes. I thought maybe…" he suggested. Why was Sam bringing up Kurt again? Blaine didn't even talk to him that much.

"No. Kurt's cool and everything, but he's just a friend," he said as he pulled into the parking lot and turned off his engine.

"So you can look at me straight in the eyes and tell me your song's not about anybody?" Sam asked and caught his gaze. Dammit! Blaine just couldn't lie!

"Fine! It's for someone I've known a while, but I'm not telling you who. " Blaine crossed his arms like a three-year-old determined to get his way.

"Is it someone in glee club?" Sam asked. Why did he seem so disturbed by this?

"I'm not saying," Blaine repeated, starting to feel nervous.

"Oh my god, it's Artie isn't it?!" Sam said with wide, tired eyes.

"What?! No!" he exclaimed. Artie? _Really?_ Blaine got out of the car and almost immediately started picking at his nails as he walked. What happened to keeping things light and normal?

"Come can tell me anything," Sam said. Blaine felt his stomach flip. He wished more than anything he had the guts to tell Sam everything right then and there, but, as Blaine already knew, he was a coward.

"Look, it's never going to happen anyway. I'm positive of that, so there's no point in telling anyone," Blaine said. At some point he had lifted his hand and started biting his nails because Sam gently caught them in his and pushed them back down.

"Alright, alright! You don't have to tell me. Just stop before you make your fingers bleed, please." Blaine's chest relaxed a little; he was thankful _that_ conversation was over.

Sam gave him a quick hug and said jokingly, "See you later, _loverboy!"_ and then ran away laughing as Blaine tried to punch him in the arm.

Lunch

Sam found himself checking Blaine out from across the table while Blaine sat looking through pictures on Sam's phone. He got a warm, weird feeling in his stomach whenever Blaine would give a small smile when he saw pictures of Stacey and Stevie. Sam was gazing at his long, dark eyelashes when Blaine suddenly looked up with a puzzled expression.

"Um, why do you have me as 'Blainy Days' in your phone? Only Tina calls me that."

Sam flushed. He was caught staring _and_ he was embarrassed at the thought of explaining the name thing. He went on the offensive and leaned over to snatch his phone back.

"Why are you looking through my phone? I thought you were just looking at pictures!"

Blaine laughed at Sam's reaction. "I was looking for Mr. Shue's number," he explained reasonably, still giving him an inquiring look.

Ok, Sam would tell him…

"I was the one that came up with that nickname, actually," Sam mumbled, looking down at his untouched sandwich.

"Really?" Blaine asked incredulously. "But you never call me that." His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"Tina stole it," Sam said simply, remembering the exact conversation like it was yesterday rather than almost a year ago:

 _Sam and Tina were working on a duet together after school that Friday, and Sam was a little bummed because that meant he had to cancel his plans to go to Dave n' Busters with Blaine. He liked having such a cool new friend. He was easy to talk to, easy to be himself around…_

 _With her uncanny ability to read minds Tina suddenly said, "Hey! I know my house is no arcade and I'm no Blaine, but can you get over here and look through this playlist?"_

" _Yeah, sorry," Sam said and got up to join her on the couch, the laptop perched in front of them on the table. Sam looked at the screen without really seeing anything. Honestly he didn't remember what the assignment was at the moment._

" _You hang out with Blaine a lot," Tina observed casually._

 _Thinking of the days he spent with Blaine brought a small smile to his face. "Yeah, he's cool," Sam replied._

 _Another moment of silence passed. Sam kept his eyes pointedly at the computer screen because Tina was doing that thing where she stares at you and it felt like she was scanning your mind, every thought._

" _I mean, like, every day. And when you're not with him you're all… Distracted," she finished, looking at him expectantly. Sam was confused. Why was she saying this? Was she trying to imply something? And how the hell was he supposed to respond?_

 _Sam cleared his throat. "Well, I guess when I feel like crap, which is a lot lately, I know that if I spend a day with him I'll feel better. Sometimes I just need a… Blaine-ey kind of day," Sam finished, realizing how weird it sounded right as the words left his mouth._

" _Blaine-ey kind of day?" Tina repeated and giggled._

" _Yeah! I like having Blainy Days," Sam said defiantly as he crossed his arms._

 _Tina shook her head and looked back at the laptop. "I like that… Blainy Days…" she tried it out, and Sam liked it too. Sam loved having Blainy Days because he was always in a better mood by the time Blaine left._

" _I call using that nickname. It's adorable," Tina said._

" _Um, ok," Sam said, confused as to why this conversation had taken place and why he felt like he had missed something._

"Sam!" Blaine's accusing tone brought Sam back to the present.

"What?" he asked defensively.

Blaine nodded toward Sam's plate and said "Eat."

Sam looked down at his food. He didn't need the whole sandwich, did he? He had only worked out once this week. It was as if he could feel the fat building up on his stomach, his thighs. Sam took a bite to appease Blaine anyway. It tasted delicious, but he couldn't indulge too much. He would work out after glee and then could eat a good dinner. For the time being, Sam had his water bottle tucked safely in his backpack, which he would drink when Blaine wasn't around. Honestly, he was touched at how Blaine worried about him, but could he _seriously_ not see Sam's stomach already starting to expand?

"Can I have Mr. Shue's number now?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, sure," Sam tossed his phone back, distracted by trying to figure out a plan to make up for not exercising. Then his thoughts wandered to his song, and that reminded him of Blaine's song, which was obviously for someone, but who? Was it for Kurt? Had Blaine met someone else and not told him? But why wouldn't he? They were best friends and told each other everything, or so Sam had thought until that morning. Did the guy go to this school? Maybe Blaine's old school? Dammit, who was this mystery man that Sam was getting unnecessarily jealous of?!

"Got it," Blaine said and slid Sam's phone back to him as he got up. "I'm going to run through my song one more time. You better eat that Sam, I'm serious!" Blaine looked at him with determination.

"I will!" Sam lied and took another bite. Seeming satisfied, Blaine left to rehearse. To rehearse a love song for a mystery guy. A mystery guy that was now driving Sam crazy without the slightest clue he was doing so.

Sam threw away the rest of his lunch, drank an entire water bottle, and started making his way to class early.

Xxxxx

Blaine's thoughts were elsewhere as he played through the now familiar melody. On one hand, he was worrying about Sam's eating. Blaine was surprised the guy didn't just pass out from lack of nutrients some days. On the other hand, he was nervous as hell to perform in three hours and praying that no one figured out who the song was for. He was also dying to know who Sam's was for- it was driving him nuts, and he just hoped it wasn't Quinn. On top of that Blaine still had a paper to write by Monday and he was exhausted because this week had been an emotional rollercoaster.

By the time Blaine sang the last line the painful emptiness in his chest was threatening to engulf him. Who knew loving someone could hurt so much when that someone couldn't love you back? Because, yes, he loved Sam so much he could hardly stand it. Blaine had to admit to himself that he had fallen in love quite some time ago, but just always told himself it was a crush and that it would pass. After this week, though, Blaine couldn't deny the simple truth. He loved Sam, and that was it. He couldn't lie to himself anymore, and that made everything suck even more.

His head started to hurt. With a heavy sigh Blaine got up from the piano and went to class.

Glee Club

By the time three o'clock rolled around both boys were shaking with nerves, both sure that rejection was inevitable, yet both looking forward to getting things off their chests.

Sam had never seen Blaine look this nervous for a performance, and Blaine _really_ expected him to believe that his song wasn't for anyone?

"Blaine, Sam, who's up first?" Mr. Shue clapped his hands together and looked at them expectantly. Blaine was up and on his way to the piano before Sam even had a chance to raise his hand. Damn! Sam was dying to tell him, tell everyone, because he was on the edge of bursting, but he supposed he could wait a couple more minutes. He leaned back comfortably in his seat and watched as Blaine took a deep breath before introducing his song.

"So... This song is about the person you love being with someone else, but you know you can treat them better and make them happier than that other person can," he cleared his throat and got in position. "This is called 'Prove You Wrong' by He is We."

As always, Sam was happy to watch Blaine play- he always got lost in it. Blaine made it seem so easy. After a short intro he started to sing:

 _You're the boy with a real nice smile but a broken heart inside_

 _Give it to a girl… Gave it to a girl and I think she lost her mind_

 _Are you giving up and done?_

 _Are you through with all this?_

 _Are you tired of the pain, torn to pieces?_

 _Can you let me try-yyyy?_

 _Tell me it's alright, just for one night_

 _Show you how to feel like.. what it feels like_

 _To be hugged, to be kissed_

 _Yes, I can be that part of you_

 _I'll try my best_

 _I'm the boy. I can make you smile and I promise to be true_

 _Give it all.. Give until there's nothing left to lose_

 _Don't say you're giving up and done, that you're through with all this_

 _Yeah you're tired of the pain, torn to pieces_

 _Can you let me try-yyyy_

 _Tell me it's alright, Just for one night_

 _Show you how to feel like.. what it feels like_

 _To be hugged, to be kissed_

 _Be thought of and to be missed_

 _I can be that part of you. Let me be that part of you_

 _I see that you're breaking… Your heart is breaking_

 _Here's my hand if you'll take it_

 _We can make it out of all this mess_

 _No more stress_

 _I can be that part of you. I'll try my best_

 _Give me your heart_

 _I don't want a piece or a part_

 _I want it all, I want you to fall_

 _Just a little bit_

 _Take that leap of faith if you want to_

 _Don't let that broken heart haunt you (Tina: Can you let me try?)_

 _Tell me it's alright, just for one night_

 _Show you how to feel like.. what it feels like_

 _To be hugged, to be kissed_

 _Be thought of and to be missed_

 _I can be that part of you. Let me be that part of you_

 _I see that you're breaking… Your heart is breaking_

 _Here's my hand if you'll take it_

 _We can make it out of all this mess_

 _No more stress_

 _I can be that part of you. I'll try my be-eeest_

 _(Oh-oooh-oh-oh) try my be-eee-e-st (We can make it out off all this mess. No more stress)_

 _I can be that part of you. I'll try my best_

Sam couldn't breathe- Blaine had literally taken his breath away. How cheesy was that? Blaine sang and played with so much emotion it was almost overwhelming, and Sam knew he should have been sure the song was for him, but there was still that sliver of doubt… However, the way Blaine looked at him as the last notes rang out suggested Sam didn't have to doubt anything.

"Wow, Blaine! Great performance! Was that song for anyone in particular?" Mr. Shue asked as the applause died down.

"Oh no, of course not. That was just one of the bands that Tina-"

"Come on, Mr. Shue," Tina interrupted. "That song was _obviously_ about Sam."

Sam looked from Tina to Blaine and back to Tina in confusion with hope filling his body.

"Tina!" Blaine exclaimed angrily, looking pissed and mortified. Tina wore a devious smirk as everyone sat in stunned silence.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but it was eating you up inside. I'm just helping," Tina said matter-of-factly.

"No! It's not about- why would you- dammit Tina!" Blaine sputtered, his face so red that Sam had to laugh, but then he figured he should come to the rescue and stood up.

"It's all good, Blaine. I have the perfect response to that." Sam smiled and grabbed his guitar, his heart beating a million miles a minute and feeling so elated with happiness that he thought he might float away.

Blaine watched in embarrassed bewilderment for a moment and then came to his senses, hurriedly walking to his seat and hunched over as if he wished he was invisible. Sam caught his eyes and chuckled as Blaine blushed and started picking at his nails. Always so adorable when he was nervous!

"Ok, so I wrote a song for this assignment, and I just wrote it last night so go easy on me. I couldn't come up with a title until I was inspired today at lunch." Sam looked straight at Blaine and saw his confused expression. "Anyway, without further ado, here is 'Finding Hope on Blainy Days.' by your very own, Sam Evans."

Everyone glanced at each other as they clapped slowly, but Sam ignored the confused stares and murmurs and started to play:

 _I've spent hours thinking about the day that I met you_

 _Shy, withdrawn, alone and scared, not knowing what to do_

 _We brought color to each other_

 _In bad times and good times too_

 _And without knowing I started to fall_

 _I love your smile and the way you move_

 _The way that you always know my mood_

 _How you never judge the silly things I do_

 _Oh-ooo-oh-oh-oh_

 _I've spent hours wondering 'Am I good enough for you?'_

 _It's got nothing to do with whether or not my heart is true_

 _Or me being at all confused_

 _But this whole thing is brand new_

 _Just stay with me and give me time to grow_

 _I love your smile and the way you move_

 _The way that you always know my mood_

 _How you never judge the silly things I do_

 _Oh-ooo-oh-oh-oh_

 _I love your eyes and how they're bright_

 _When you're over at my house for dinner night_

 _When you're feeling safe and wanted ooh I…_

 _I love you_

 _And it saddens me to know_

 _You've spent your time alone_

 _Forced to lock your heart away_

 _Because of mean things people say_

 _But I can be the one_

 _To grab the key and ru-u-u-n_

 _To your side when you need me_

 _Because you're the only thing I breathe…_

 _I love your smile and the way you move_

 _The way that you always know my mood_

 _How you never judge the silly things I do_

 _Oh-ooo-oh oh oh_

 _I love your eyes and how they're bright_

 _When you're over at my house for dinner night_

 _When you're feeling safe and wanted ooh I_

 _I love you, and that's the truth_

Blaine was just going to pretend there wasn't tears rolling down his cheeks. It must have been too much for him to take because he felt like he was having an out-of-body experience. He vaguely registered Tina bouncing up and down and clapping enthusiastically and everyone slowly following suit. He sat wide-eyed as Sam put down the guitar, walked right to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him up, and there was a chorus of whooping and clapping and whistling as the door shut behind them. Blaine's face was hot and his breathing rapid. Was this really happening, or was he dreaming and it wasn't even Friday morning yet? Blaine's legs numbly carried him as Sam tugged him along with an excited urgency.

"Give me your keys," Sam breathed and held out his free hand. Blaine complied without hesitation, still in a trance. Sam took the keys and smiled with bright eyes as he opened Blaine's passenger door for him. They got in and Sam started the car, grabbed Blaine's hand tightly again and started driving with the other.

Blaine tried desperately to catch his breath and think clearly, but all he could focus on was the warm hand in his, the words of Sam's song still ringing in his ears. This was a dream. That had to be it.

A couple of minutes passed and, considering he didn't wake up, Blaine finally had to ask, "Sam, where are we g-"

"Wait, shh!" Sam admonished him, waving his hand and bouncing with anticipation.

"But-" Blaine began, only to be cut off again.

"Blaine, you can't talk yet! I need to focus so I don't chicken out of this." He sped into town, passing the grocery store and bank and taking a left. His eyes were wide with energy, and Blaine found it odd that he noticed something as trivial as his eyes at a time like this.

"Chicken out of what?" Blaine asked quickly before he could get interrupted again.

"Shhh!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm a man with a plan here. I need you to work with me." He then lifted Blaine's hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly before putting it back down.

"Ok," Blaine surrendered, mainly because he couldn't seem to form words at the moment. His body was going crazy, his head was spinning, but he was happier and more alive than he had ever felt before. He squeezed Sam's hand harder, as if at any moment he could disappear and Blaine would come to the depressing realization that this wasn't really happening.

Eventually Sam turned into the parking lot of the comic book store, which, as usual, was nearly empty.

"Remember this place?" Sam asked as he shut the car off.

"Of course I do," Blaine said. This was where he had met Sam for the first time.

"Come on," Sam said as he got out. Blaine followed in a confused daze, his stomach growing more and more anxious, but it was a good kind of nervous.

He followed Sam to the back of the store near the X-men comics, exactly where Sam had approached him that day long ago and asked him where the restrooms were. Blaine had stuttered the directions to him, probably confusing the guy more than helping him. 'Thanks. I'm Sam,' he had said as he shook Blaine's hand and nodded toward the shelf. 'You're hired to play in the next x-men movie. Who would you want to be?' he asked excitedly. Without hesitation Blaine had blurted 'Wolverine!' in sync with the blonde stranger.

Sam smiled. Blaine looked away, remembering that this guy was indeed unknown to him, and suddenly he felt scared and unsure.

'What's your name?' Sam asked kindly.

And that was where everything started. With his gentle and easygoing nature Sam had slowly got him to talk more and more, as Blaine was extremely shy and paranoid at that time.

That memory flashed through Blaine's mind now as Sam stood in front of him, looking as nervous as Blaine felt.

"Ok, before I make a complete fool of myself here… Was your song for me?" Sam asked.

Blaine just nodded- he believed he was in shock. Sam laughed in relief and grabbed Blaine's hands, intertwining their fingers.

"Good," he said breathlessly. "Ok, how do I do this? Um… So, I know that you're hot and talented and- and super smart and everything, and then I'm me, but I was hoping you wouldn't mind if- if…" Sam seemed to lose his courage, biting his lip.

Blaine said, almost desperately, "If what?"

"If it would be ok if, you know, I was…" Sam took a steadying breath. "Would it be ok… If I was your first kiss?" Sam whispered, holding Blaine's gaze until he was sure he would pass out from not breathing. His eyes wandered to Sam's lips, those lips that looked soft and inviting... But then panic overtook him.

"What if I suck at it?" he asked apprehensively, looking down to his feet. What if this was all a mistake and it ruined everything, like Blaine had feared? What if he was so bad at kissing that Sam didn't like him anymore? What if Sam really was just confused despite what he thought, and after kissing Blaine he realized he didn't like him at all that way? Blaine was about to pull his hands away and run, his flight response kicking in. What if this was all wrong?

"Hey, look at me," Sam said gently. Blaine lifted his head to find Sam's eyes only inches from his own. Without realizing it he tried to tug his hands away to start biting his nails, pick at them, something! But Sam held on tighter.

"That's impossible," Sam said sincerely. "But you didn't answer my question."

Blaine was having a hard time concentrating. He felt butterflies and fear and joy and shock and he was frozen to this spot, but Sam was waiting for an answer.

"I… wouldn't mind at all," Blaine said truthfully before he could talk himself out of it. That's all he had wanted for what felt like forever, of course he didn't mind! Sam grinned from ear to ear, making Blaine smile too, and suddenly Sam was leaning in, putting one hand around Blaine's neck and the other on his hip. His heart was pounding. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know how to kiss! Sam paused with his lips a mere centimeter from his own, leaving the choice to Blaine. He grasped Sam's t-shirt in his hands, timidly tilted his head up, and leaned forward the rest of the way.

Blaine took a deep breath through his nose as a shiver ran through his body the moment their lips met. Sam's hand made it's way slowly and gently down Blaine's shoulder and around his waist. His tongue slid across Blaine's bottom lip and then gently pushed until Blaine finally got the idea and parted his mouth open. Sam wrapped both his hands around him and pushed against the bottom of Blaine's back until their bodies were pressed together. Blaine relaxed his hands and ran them through Sam's hair. He felt dizzy, his entire body on fire, and Sam's lips were more amazing than he ever could have imagined, and his _tongue_ …

After a moment Sam pulled away, and, scared too see the outcome of what just happened, Blaine just hugged him and buried his face in Sam's neck as they both caught their breath. This was it… What was Sam thinking right now?

Blaine reluctantly pulled back to see if any damage was done, but Sam just gave him a loopy smile, his eyes dazed. Blaine laughed in relief- At least he wasn't running in the other direction, so that was a good sign…

The cashier cleared his throat from behind them and Blaine jumped back as if he had been electrocuted.

"Are you guys gonna buy anything, or….?" The man asked.

Blaine flushed in embarrassment, and a part of him was ready to run. The guy looked nice enough, but you never know the kind of hate that someone has in their hearts. Blaine felt like his heart was jammed in his throat as the fear from that night came rushing back to him.

Sam slid his arm easily around Blaine's waist and grabbed a random x-men comic from the shelf.

"Sure, we'll take this," he said smoothly. How could he be so calm right now? Wasn't he ashamed, or at least embarrassed?

"Ok, right this way," the guy said and headed toward the register. Sam's arm guided Blaine to the front as his mind raced. Sam wouldn't let anything happen to him, and this guy wasn't yelling at or chasing them, so everything was ok… Everything was ok… He repeated this mantra in his head until he finally calmed down as they headed outside.

They walked to the car with their new purchase in hand, Sam wearing a ridiculous smile and Blaine admiring it pathetically. As they got in and Sam started the car, he looked at Blaine with gentle and questioning eyes.

"Were you scared in there? Of that guy?"

Dammit! Why was Blaine so bad at hiding things?! And who knew Sam was so perceptive?

"A little," Blaine admitted. "But everything's fine now," he assured and put his fingers through Sam's hair without thinking about it, his thumb lightly brushing his forehead. His hair was soft, his skin warm. Sam did that unbearably adorable shy smile, leaned in, and gave Blaine a chaste kiss on the lips before putting the car in drive, his face pink.

Xxxxx

They made their way to Sam's house in a comfortable but charged silence, Sam's hand never leaving Blaine's. Every now and then they would glance at each other and chuckle, as if acknowledging how shocked they each were at today's events and what was happening right now.

Sam felt as light as air. That's what kissing Blaine had felt like- being weightless. The feel of Blaine's unsure but trusting lips, his fingers running through his hair, his body pressed against his. Sam just kept replaying it over and over again, getting lost in the sensations each time.

As if fate herself was personally granting Sam a favor, his mom told him that her, dad, and the kids were going to grandma's for the night. His parents were working night shifts again and his mom felt that Sam deserved a break, even though Sam protested this until he was blue in the face. Honestly, they were his little brother and sister and for a few months he was constantly stuck in a hotel room with them- he was used to them by now, and he didn't see it as a burden, anyway.

"No, no honey it's fine! Your Grams misses them. We're heading out soon because we're having dinner over there. You just enjoy a night off," his mom said with the tone that Sam knew meant he had lost.

"Ok, well can Blaine stay over, then?" Sam asked, and stifled his laugh when he felt Blaine tense next to him with a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face.

"Of course," she said, like she did every time Sam asked this, but it was still mandatory to ask. She reached into her purse and handed Sam twenty dollars. "You guys can order Chinese."

She called dad and the kids to the door and gave Sam and Blaine each a hug in farewell, and as the door shut Sam noticed Blaine was playing with his hands, his usual nervous habit. Jeez, what did he think Sam expected?

"You on for some Donkey Kong?" Sam asked as he split Blaine's hands apart.

"Sure," Blaine said.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

Blaine smiled with warm eyes and said, "I'm great. I think I'm just… in shock, and confused, but extremely elated at the same time."

"Confused about what? I tried to make my song as clear as possible…" Sam trailed off and slowly took a step closer to him.

"It was," Blaine replied, looking dazed. He shook his head and stepped away. "I can't think straight when you're right there," he chuckled, and Sam was excited to hear that he had that effect on him. He could use that to his advantage sometime… Sam smiled deviously to himself.

"Anyway, I guess I'm just wondering, why now?" Blaine asked. Sam was thinking of a response but Blaine continued: "I mean, ever since I've known you you've dated hot, bitchy cheerleaders, and so I told myself, 'it's just a crush. Get over it!'" Blaine was pacing back and forth from the couch to the TV. "And I really, _really_ tried, and I may have been miserable but at least I had you as a friend, and that was good enough for me. I mean, I couldn't ask for more."

Sam opened his mouth to talk but was cut off again, Blaine pacing more quickly and talking in a rush, as if he had been dying to say this for a long time.

"And I sure wasn't going to risk our friendship for some stupid feelings I couldn't control. And now you go and- and sing an amazing song and… Kiss me and then act like everything's normal, when a week ago I was one hundred percent positive you were straight. I'm scared it's a dream, a really amazing one, and that you're going to realize any time now that you _were_ just curious and say 'Hey, guess I was wrong, but we'll still be friends,' and I don't think I can physically handle that because I love you _so_ much-" Blaine put his hand over his mouth with wide, fearful eyes.

Sam's heart stopped. How long had he been completely oblivious to how Blaine felt? How many times had Sam hurt him without even knowing it by talking about girl problems? Well, it seemed Blaine _could_ lie and keep secrets, if he felt he really needed to.

Sam made two big strides and caught Blaine in an unexpected kiss. He froze for a moment but eventually put his arms around Sam's waist, the kiss deepening as they sank into each other. With a groan of lust Sam kissed him more forcefully, his tongue longingly exploring every inch of Blaine's mouth, his body like a live wire.

When he needed to breathe Sam pulled his lips away but kept his forehead pressed against Blaine's, their rapid breaths intertwining.

"I love you," Sam whispered. He placed his hands on Blaine's flushed cheeks. "I'm not confused about that," he panted and leaned in for a gentle, slow kiss, reveling in the feeling of Blaine's lips moving with his own. This was better than he possibly could have imagined, this feeling… He pulled away and held him close. Blaine gave a content sigh and rested his head on Sam's shoulder.

They just stood there for a moment before Blaine said into his neck, "I can't lose you," the break in his voice expressing just how deep this fear was for him.

"You won't," Sam promised, not able to imagine his life without Blaine in it. The thought alone was too painful. He stepped back and looked him square in the eyes. "Do you believe me?"

Blaine held his gaze for a moment, a battle going on in his brown eyes as they searched Sam's for any sign of doubt. With a small smile he said shyly, "Yes, I believe you."

Sam sighed in relief and kissed him on the forehead.

"Now, how about that Donkey Kong?" he asked.

Blaine's face lit up with Sam's favorite smile, and he took that as a yes.

Friday Night

Blaine sat on Sam's bed skimming through their new comic while Sam did a series of workouts with just his body and two dumbbells. Despite the fact that Sam had only eaten three bites of his dinner, Blaine kept his mouth shut, but when he had been exercising for nearly two and a half hours and his face was beet red Blaine had to interject. He turned the music off.

"Sam, stop," he said.

"What?" Sam panted as he continued his crunches.

"Take a breather! You're going to kill yourself," Blaine scolded. Sam lied back and caught his breath.

"You worry too much," Sam breathed and got up. Blaine reacted with quick reflexes as Sam started leaning too far one way and his eyes started closing.

"Whoa!" Blaine exclaimed as he held Sam up.

"Just a head rush. I'm fine. Where's my water?"

They sat on the bed so Sam could catch his breath. Blaine just looked at him in disbelief. Why did he push himself like this? He already had a six pack, why was he so worried about eating a full meal?

Blaine got up with a determined air. "I'll be right back," he said. Sam just gave him a thumbs up since he was taking a drink of water.

 _He's going to be the death of me,_ Blaine thought. He grabbed Sam's leftovers, threw them in the microwave for a minute, and then headed back down the hallway. This guy was going to eat even if Blaine had to force feed him.

"Samuel Evans, you're going to eat at least half of this," he demanded, then chuckled at the expression on Sam's face.

"You don't understand," Sam said, exasperated. "I barely worked out all week and-"

"You're on the verge of passing out. I don't want to see you in a hospital!" Blaine argued.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to end up in the hospital."

Ok, it was time to play dirty. Blaine formed a new plan of attack. "If you don't take a bite right now…" he paused for dramatic effect. "I won't let you kiss me," he finished smugly.

"That's not fair!" Sam protested, but he smiled playfully and took a bite, chewing and swallowing dramatically. Blaine sat next to him.

"Now keep going," Blaine said. He knew Sam was hungry, and he could see in his face that he wanted more. Why did he fight himself so hard?

"I don't understand you," Blaine said aloud.

Sam gulped down his bite and looked at him. "I don't understand me, either," he said seriously.

Blaine then stopped talking so he would eat, feeling better with each bite Sam took. Even though he practically had to beg him to eat two more bites to reach the halfway mark, he did it.

"Feel better?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Sam admitted sheepishly and got up. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ha ha!" Blaine laughed triumphantly. Mission accomplished.

"Wait," Sam swiveled around. "I ate, so can I kiss you now?" he asked hopefully. Blaine's heart fluttered at the thought of another kiss.

"Yes," Blaine said. He got up, walked straight to Sam, leaned up, and kissed him with a confidence he didn't know he could have. By the time they pulled apart Sam was breathing deeply and blood was pounding in Blaine's ears.

"Maybe I'll eat more in front of you, if that's the reward," Sam breathed.

"That was the idea," Blaine said. Sam smiled and headed to the shower.

Blaine got ready for bed and his stomach twisted when he heard thunder. Yes, even now, he hated any kind of bad weather, but especially thunderstorms. Feeling silly for acting childish, Blaine curled up on Stevie's bed and tried to focus on something else, jumping just a little when the thunder would boom.

Xxxxx

Sam knew that Blaine didn't like thunderstorms. He never brought it up, but he noticed Blaine would become a little stiffer and more on edge when it was thundering out. So when Sam could hear the booming crack over the running shower, he made a note to himself to watch Blaine's behavior when he was done. Sure enough, Blaine was curled and hidden under the blankets, but sat up right as he heard Sam walk in.

Sam held out his hand. "Get over here." Blaine obeyed and wrapped Sam in a hug as he yawned.

"Lay with me," Sam said. He could tell Blaine was tense, and he seemed hesitant until another crackle of thunder seemed to make up his mind. Blaine slid under the covers next to him and laid on his back with his hands nervously twisting the blanket over his stomach. Sam was laying on his side and admiring Blaine's profile. He grabbed Blaine's hands to stop their frantic moving, and then wrapped his arm around his chest and pulled him in closer, quickly kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you," Sam said quietly. Blaine went red and then turned onto his side to face Sam.

"I love you, too."

Sam smiled as his stomach did more flips. Blaine smiled back and buried his face in Sam's neck. Sam shivered when he felt Blaine's breath, his entire body reacting to the closeness.

Another loud crack of thunder, and anyone who wasn't so acutely aware of Blaine's body at that moment wouldn't have felt him give a tiny flinch. Sam reflexively held him tighter and started rubbing his back. Blaine sighed.

"Good night, bestie," Sam said, and he could feel Blaine's smile on his neck, followed by a light, shy kiss that made Sam forget how to breathe for a moment.

"Good night, Sammy," he said, his voice muffled.

When his body calmed down a little, Sam tried to focus on sleeping, but he could tell it wasn't going to happen anytime soon so instead he focused on Blaine's breathing as it became slower and deeper. Eventually Blaine untangled himself and rolled over, but Sam kept his hand on his back and rubbed soothingly whenever the thunder struck and made him groan uneasily in his sleep. _What is it with him and thunderstorms?_ Sam wondered for the millionth time. He should really ask him someday.

Sam felt complete and peaceful, and if anyone asked what pure happiness felt like, he would say it felt like this- keeping Blaine warm and safe in his arms and knowing he could kiss him and hold his hand whenever he wanted to. Sam smiled and danced on the inside when he realized that this was just the beginning: there were many more perfect moments like this to come.


End file.
